


Этюд в оттенках пряжи

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, John's Jumpers, literal fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок по горло сыт тем, что Джон всегда скрывается за всем этим мягким, бежевым и кремовым.





	Этюд в оттенках пряжи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Knit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300766) by [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH). 



Он пытался в течение _многих дней_ сделать что-то с джемпером. Что угодно, что могло заставить Джона просто прекратить носить эту глупую вещь. Она скрывала слишком много. Джон становился похожим на собственного дедушку (Шерлок мог представить пасущего овец усатого предка Ватсона в точно таком же джемпере и в ужасных шерстяных брюках). И джемпер был настолько объёмным, что из-за него фигура Джона выглядела бесформенной.

Джон оказался удивительно хитрым и ловким, спасая этот конкретный предмет одежды от ловушек Шерлока. Упавший бокал отправился в раковину, вино так и не выплеснулось на рукав джемпера, а Джон даже _поблагодарил_ его за то, что он помог убрать со стола. Карри убрано в холодильник со спокойным предупреждением, что «если ты сейчас не хочешь есть, не трать время впустую, ты можешь съесть его завтра». Даже самый очевидный способ – воровство из стиральной машины – не подошёл, потому что Джон разорился на стирку этой глупой вещи где-то рядом с работой.

Это _раздражало_.

Этот долгий сезон был пыткой, наблюдать, как солдат не только скрывает себя за слоями так называемого «естественного» бежевого цвета, но и, по-видимому, чувствует себя от этого _счастливым_.

Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как Джон прятался в складках кремовой шерсти, и _ненавидел_ крупную вязку, идиотский орнамент и нейтральный цвет дурацкой пряжи. Он ненавидел – со всей страстью – анонимного члена семьи, который присылал Джону эту вязанную мерзость, это абсолютное уродство ручной работы.

Он надеялся, что в следующий раз, когда они будут преследовать преступника, Джон поскользнётся – не больно, но этого окажется достаточно для того, чтобы споткнуться и упасть в грязную лужу. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы другу было больно, но он очень хотел, чтобы этот чёртов дурацкий джемпер просто исчез. Прекратил существовать. Просто прекратил и всё.

И погоня случилась. Погоня по ужасному, грязному и скользкому переулку. Идеальное место для того, чтобы Джон наконец-то попрощался с кошмаром ручной работы.

А споткнулся Шерлок.

Он поскользнулся и споткнулся.

Он поскользнулся, споткнулся и упал в грязную лужу.

А преступник, убегая, врезался в Джона – «бумс» оказался самым важным звуком во время той конкретной погони.

За пару секунд подняв Шерлока, Джон помог ему восстановить дыхание после очень неудачной встречи с влажным бетоном. За минуту с него был снят мокрый Belstaff, большим хлопковым носовым платком высушены волосы, а затем его одели в джемпер Джона.

Уродливый, ужасный, отвратительный серо-жёлтый джемпер Джона.

Пушистый, мягкий и уютный серо-жёлтый джемпер Джона.

Он вздрогнул, когда Джон снова застегнул свою куртку и взял в руки Belstaff, свернув пальто таким образом, чтобы не коснуться испачканных мест.

Сглотнув, Шерлок обхватил себя руками, немного ошеломлённый теплом и мягкостью, которые его обняли.

– Ах… – он попытался что-то сказать, но ему всё ещё было немного больно дышать.

– Просто стой. Шерсть очень хорошо согревает. – Джон привлёк его поближе и слегка потёр его плечи. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты простудился, а в этой тонкой рубашке ты будешь главным кандидатом на пневмонию, если попытаешься снова надеть влажное пальто. Лестрейд скоро будет здесь, мы просто должны удостовериться, что наш приятель не сбежит.

– М-м-мягкий, – наконец-то удалось ему сказать.

– Правда? Тетя Мардж написала, что ей скучно в доме престарелых, поэтому она научилась вязать и теперь дарит вещи всем родственникам. Она говорит, что из более суровой шерсти ей трудно вязать, поэтому мы выигрываем дважды – ей есть чем заняться, а мы получаем самые лучшие джемперы в мире. Я думаю, что это – овечья шерсть, смешанная с мохером и мериносом или чем-то вроде этого.

Качнувшись, он наклонился поближе к Джону, греясь в тепле его устойчивого и надёжного тела.

– Н-н-но почему _кремовый_? – Он просто должен был это узнать.

Джон удивлённо хмыкнул.

– Это – естественный цвет шерсти. Мне не нравится, как пахнет окрашенная шерсть.

– О…

У него появилось много новой информации, которую он сможет добавить в файл Джона Ватсона и его уродливых, отвратительно мягких и пушистых джемперов.

Но в данный момент он ждал полицию, пытаясь не растаять от потрясающего комфорта окружающего его облака светло-бежевого цвета.


End file.
